


Dumbo Days

by FeistyPotato (FloralFinisher)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FeistyPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah and Neville go to Disney World in Florida, though she teases him the entire time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumbo Days

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea I had floating around, and I get to shamelessly ship myself with Neville in an alternate universe so calm down guys and gals, chiiiillll.
> 
> Idk, I call it a “selfish fanfic” since it’s not a reader/wrestler fic – not that I don’t want to ship the readers will Nev, I just can’t find the time or motivation to, LOL.

He talked her ear off for most of the car ride to Disney World, and Hannah was already bored of his chitchat. She honestly thought Neville became the most annoying person in the world when he was driving. They arrived in less than an hour, Neville paid for their tickets. They then went inside to explore the park.

”So I think we should start here first,” Neville says, glancing at the map. “And keep exploring the park after lunch.”

”Whatever you say, _Dumbo_. It’s your trip; I only agreed to go with you,” Hannah teased.

”I am not Dumbo, cut it out,” he responds politely, reaching out to her to pull her out of the way of a family pushing baby strollers by them.

Neville was glad he had most of the week off, WWE was being stingy with his push, and he was sore and tired after the last several days from being set to lose most of his matches.

”I’ve been here before, it’s all the same..” Hannah sighs while having her head down, texting friends and looking at their Instagram photos.

Neville purses his lips, not understanding why she was being so difficult. They weren’t exactly friends, but not enemies either. He did like her, even if she was almost 9 years younger than him. He hopes no one attending the park would catch on. “That was Disneyland, in Anaheim. The park here in Orlando is bigger, and better.”

”Spare me the lecture, let’s just get this day over with. I want to be home in time for King of the Hill. Lead on, Dumbo,” Hannah responds, brushing past his shoulder without giving him eye contact. Neville turns to follow her, glaring at her back before hurrying to catch up to her.

They wandered around for about an hour instead of going on the rides – mostly because the park was packed and she complained about waiting in lines for 3 hours. Neville dragged Hannah into a merchandise store to look at everything.

She disappeared while he browsed through men’s shirts, seeing some cool vintage-looking Mickey Mouse tees. Hannah returned a moment later, carrying a shirt with her. “I found your shirt, buy it.” Hannah shows him the t-shirt, which was baby blue. Neville scoffs when he gets a good look at it, seeing Dumbo as its front character design.

”Very funny Hanns, now put it back,” he says, sticking his tongue out at her. Hannah grins before going to put the shirt back. She spares a glance at her Instagram, seeing a few more notifications than usual. Her close friends liked half of her posts, but more recently, a lot of Neville’s fans had been rooting around her account.

She didn’t mind at first, and went about her daily life, but Hannah hoped they wouldn’t turn into vicious dogs if she posted something they didn’t like. Her close friends warned her about sharing any sort of photos with she and Neville in public, although she still did it anyway.

Hannah stood around, looking over her phone while waiting around for him in the store. A small child tried to move her out of the way so he could look at Minions plush, and she stepped away without even looking at him.

A pair of warm arms slid around her torso, and Hannah sees a Disney bag within their grasp. She knew whose arms they were, and giggled when Neville pulled her in close for a hug. His scruffy face tickled her neck, and he soon let go after a minute.

”Are you sure you don’t want anything?” he asks as they begin to walk out of the store. Neville noticed Hannah was still looking at her phone, wondering if something was the matter.

Hannah shakes her head, tucking her phone back into her pocket. Neville rubs his chin, hoping she was alright. He had recently started growing his facial hair out while on vacation. He wasn’t working at the moment, so why shave, and it kept fans from noticing him in public. Neville was walking on his own with the air-cast, no longer needing crutches.

Following after Hannah, he reaches to grab her hand and hold it while they walked. ”Well, let’s go ride one of the rides. How about Small World?” he teases her. She gives him a sharp glare, and Neville laughs. She had a better idea, and soon the Dumbo ride was in view as they made a left.

Hannah tugs on his hand, “this is a lot better, I assure you.” She smirks, pulling him into the line behind a dozen kids. Neville was embarrassed, already turning red as he stood in front of Hannah, facing away from the ride and putting his arms around Hannah, pulling her close in public. He looked over her head, hoping someone wouldn’t see him and laugh – he had a habit of doing so when he was _extremely_ embarrassed. Hannah could read his behavior _very_ well. Neville didn’t want to be in line, but would do it for her.

 _”Is that Neville??”_ a quiet voice spoke suddenly.

She managed to move, looking around his shoulder. A small boy no older than 10 was looking at them. Hannah grins. “No.” she lies. The boy blinks, nodding slowly before turning around in line. Hannah giggles, feeling Neville gently rub her back.

”What?” he mumbles her way, glancing at Hannah before looking behind him.

”Nothinggg,” she laughs, reaching for her phone. He knew she was going to take a selfie, so he moved to pose with her. Hannah snaps the photo, soon hearing the gate open as the line moved. “C’mon Dumbo, you people are calling you!” she laughs, nearly dragging Neville with her.

They found a Dumbo seat to sit in, and Hannah was surprised he actually fit in the seat with her. She still had her phone in hand, putting it out in front of her to snap another photo with him. Neville was still beet red, but smiles just enough for her to take the photo.

”I’m getting you back after this, I swear it.” he warns, putting an arm around her as the ride started moving. “We’re going on the Small World ride after, no if, ands, or buts.”

Hannah scoffs playfully, and Neville only grins at her. “Fine, I’ll do it. It’s not that annoying of a ride anyway..” she says, sticking her tongue out at him.

”You’ll change your mind when I start _singing_ along to it!” he laughs, snatching her phone away so Hannah couldn’t take anymore photos.

She rolled her eyes. “Not if I make myself go deaf before.” She was joking, though Neville took offense to Hannah thinking his singing was horrid.

Hannah notices a bag in his lap, wondering what it was. Though he sees she was looking, and reaches to open the bag, pulling out a plush Dumbo toy with a Disney World t-shirt. “I didn’t know what to get, so I got you something instead.” Neville says.

She couldn’t help but laugh, taking the plush from him. “Why would I need this when I already have the _real_ Dumbo?”

”As if! You’re such a brat!” Neville jokes, pretending to be hurt by her reaction. Although he couldn’t stay mad at her.

They enjoyed the rest of the ride, and Hannah noticed the little boy in the Dumbo car ahead of them waving. She waves back, and so does Neville.


End file.
